


Welcome Home

by losechesters



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losechesters/pseuds/losechesters
Summary: Based on the prompt "It wouldn't be the same without you."Finn returns home to you after an extended leave of absence.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work that I've written in nearly ten years that's actually been taken seriously. This is highly unbeta'd, and just... pure smut. You know what you came here for.
> 
> Also, thanks to a certain someone for continuing to encourage me. You don't know how much it really means to me.

You lay there, legs spread beneath his ministrations. You could feel the grin on his face as he kissed his way along your bared inner thigh. It had been far too long for the both of you but you had been glad for the distance, the pros of what was in store for you upon his return outweighing any con you could think of.

It was the barely audible, “Please,” that had him chuckle, his breath warm against your skin.

“Please what, darlin’?” he asked, his accent thick with want. “You want me to touch you?”

You nod, your fingers moving to card through his hair. “So badly.”

Finn’s gaze moved from your face down the length of your torso, finally settling to eye your very center. He licked his lips as he took in just how wet you were. “Were you a good girl for me? Did you touch yourself while I was away?” he asked you, eyes snapping up to meet yours.

You catch your lip between your teeth, but you shake your head. “No. N-not unless you told me I could.”

Finn’s teeth catch the soft skin of your hip, suckling gently. “T’at’s my good girl,” he murmured as his fingers gently slid against your slit. “So wet for me... just how I like. I can’t wait to taste you.”

In your excitement, you can’t stop the whimper that escapes your lips. You look down long enough to watch as his thumb gently grazed your clit before your kids flutter shut. You whisper something he couldn’t quite make out and suddenly his mouth is at your ear, gently nipping at the lobe.

“Come again, love?” You rock your hips up enough to meet his hand. “It wouldn’t be the same without you,” you tell him, head turning to look at him, lifting up just enough to take his bottom lip between your teeth, nipping before he could stop you. You knew he’d punish you for such a transgression before the night was through. You smile innocently at him nonetheless. “Welcome home, daddy.”

There was a flash of fondness in his eyes before he sat back on his haunches, hands trailing down your thighs and leaving goosebumps in their wake. “You want to have some fun with daddy tonight, sweetheart?”

There was no denial in the way you nodded enthusiastically, pushing up onto your elbows. “Yes, please.”

His devilish grin had you blushing, and he moved over to the pillows to prop himself up against them. “C’mere then, baby girl. Come show daddy how much you missed him.”

You scramble over to him, pressing a kiss to his lips, one hand holding you up while the other lay against his bare chest, heartbeat steady beneath your fingers. Your mouth lowered to his collarbone, sucking gently at the flesh before his hand came up to the back of your head.

“No marks, baby girl. You remember what happened last time.”

You grinned against him, your mouth kissing and licking its way lower. Indeed you did remember, the hell that was practically unleashed when he walked in and his torso was covered in bite marks. “But how can something be so bad when it was so much fun,” you replied innocently, gaze watching him while your fingers rubbed over the front of his boxer briefs.

There was a slow, deep intake of breath as you moved down to get comfortable, your eyes not leaving his while you kissed him through the dark fabric. He was already hard and you couldn’t wait to play.

Gentle fingers lay against the back of your head, blunt nails scratching even gentler before fisting through your locks, pulling your head up. You knew Finn wasn’t the most patient of men but it made you pout at him.

“But I wanted to take my time, daddy. Take care of you.”

Finn smirked. “We have got plenty of time for that, baby girl. But our dear friend has missed you and he really wants to say hello.”

You nod up at him, fingers moving to the band of his underwear and you began to tug it down, uncovering his cock as he arched off the bed to aid you. Tossing them off the bed, you wrapped nimble fingers around his length, licking your lips. “I hate that you’re gone for so long,” you pout up at him, your lips mere inches from the tip.

“I know, baby girl,” he tells you while he cups your face, thumb tracing back and forth across your cheek. “But I’m home now and you’re wasting precious time. You gonna suck daddy’s cock or am I gonna have to punish you?”

“No, sir,” you murmur, your tongue tracing the underside of his cock, watching as he dropped his head back to the pillows, a content sigh escaping past his lips.

“That’s it, baby. Show me what that sweet little mouth can do,” he whispered, gathering your hair up to hold it in one hand.

Your eyes flutter closed as you take his length down, mouth hot and wet around him. You moan softly, one hand moving between your thighs, needing to relieve the ache between them, before a growl above you has your eyes snapping back open.

“No. Hands where I can see them,” he tells you, smirking when he sees the desperate look in your eyes. “Only I get you touch you tonight, sweetheart.”

You couldn’t help but whine around his cock, pulling back just enough to tease the head and taste the precum before your hips rocked defiantly against the soft sheets.

“Doll, you’re askin’ for it tonight,” he warned, but hissed in a breath as you grasped his length to stroke it in time with your mouth. “Fuck, baby…” he gasped, his hips lifting to thrust between your lips.

You continue your rhythm, only pausing to tease the tip with your tongue before you take him down as far as you can, nose just pressing against his skin and your eyes flutter shut as you inhale his scent, musk and sex and just… _Finn_.

“Oh fuck…” he cried out, his voice pitched just slightly higher. “My princess has been practicing, hasn’t she?”

You pull off of his cock with a wet ‘ _pop_ ’ and lean back on your legs, a triumphant little smile playing on your lips. “I thought you would like it,” you tell him as he pushes up onto his own knees, crawling over until he can bury his hands in your hair so that he can kiss you hard and deep.

“I fucking love it,” he corrects, his voice a growl against your lips.

You moan softly against his tongue while one of his hands cups your breast, his thumb toying with its hardened peak. Your back arches, pushing more of your flesh into his hold and his chuckle is the sweetest sound in the world in that moment.

“Tell me what you want, my love. What you need,” he whispers, his teeth nipping at your soft bottom lip.

You lay your arms around his shoulders, gently rubbing his nose with your own. “I know you didn’t have dessert with dinner,” you begin, a blush creeping high on your cheeks. For as long as the two of you have been together, you still find yourself shy to speak your mind when it comes to this. You’re much more confident now, but his words of encouragement are what make you feel so damned sexy.

“You’re right, Princess. I didn’t. Now what do you suggest we do about that?”

You giggle as he tosses you down against the pillows, legs spreading on their own accord to offer yourself up to him. “Daddy should sample everything he can.”

You watched while he took in your naked form, his gaze much more intense than it had been earlier that night, his pupils blown wide. “Oh I intend to, baby girl,” he promised as he leaned over your form, pressing a quick kiss to your lips before he was moving to your breasts, leaving his tongue against one hardened nub. His lips closed around it and he moaned softly as he suckled against your sensitive flesh.

You arched up into him, your fingers tugging against his hair. You can feel the way his cock rests against you, so you take a chance and you rock your hips against him. You want him inside of you so badly that it actually aches deep in your core. “P-Please, daddy…” you whimper. “I thought you t-told me that teasing isn’t very n-nice…”

He hums appreciatively and lifts his head just a bit. “Baby doll, I never told you that I couldn’t tease you,” he said as a hand pressed your hips to the mattress, effectively stilling your movement. “No,” he said, his voice firm and commanding now. “You do not make the rules. Or have we forgotten so easily while I was away?

“N-no, sir. It’s just been so long, and she’s missed him so badly. Can’t they say hello?” Finn licked his bottom lip and smiled at you. “In time, precious. In time.” You nod, chewing at the inside of your lip while he licked his way down your stomach. “Of course, daddy.”

“T’at’s my good girl,” he whispered, his index and middle fingers gently rubbing against your clit. You cry out, wanting so badly to use his name. But he had told you from the moment this started that if he heard you call him anything other than ‘sir’ or ‘daddy’ that he would stop and make you watch while he got himself off, leaving nothing for you.

So you push yourself up onto your elbows to watch as his tongue darts out to gently flick against your little nub, his heated gaze meeting yours. He holds it while his lips close around it, worrying it gently between his teeth.

“Oh fuck, daddy… yes…” you whimper, hips rocking to grind yourself against his face. You felt two fingers delve into your tight wet heat while Finn lifted his head from your center.

“Does my Princess like it when she has my fingers inside of her wet little pussy?” He ask you, his breath ghosting against your skin.

“You know I do, daddy,” you whisper, your hands trailing up to play with your breasts. Finn groaned appreciatively at the view, his tongue moving to join his fingers.

“So perfect and wet for me. You taste so good, baby girl,” he tells you, his voice gentle and encouraging while his fingers gently thrust into you.

You can’t help but roll your hips into his hand, your bottom lip sucked between your teeth. There was so much you wanted him to give you but this game was his. And he was the best damned player.

He hummed softly, his eyes looking up to watch you and he couldn’t help but chuckle. “Baby,” he said, that song-song pitch practically like music to your ears. The cliche of it all makes you laugh softly, but your eyes find his anyway. “Tell me what you need, princess."

You nod while you reach down to remove his hand from your pussy. He watches as you bring his fingers to your lips, hesitating only long enough for his approving nod before you’re licking yourself from him, sucking his fingers until they’re clean.

“I always forget how fucking good you look like this,” he tells you before pulling you in for another kiss, his tongue licking at yours so he can taste you on yourself. But it doesn’t last long before you pull away, shifting so that you can gently guide him to lay on the bed.

You felt a hand rest against your hip, and you leaned down to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “May I ride you, Daddy?” you ask, your fingers wrapped around him to stroke his thick hardness.

His eyes closed and he licked at his lips, enjoying the way your hand felt on him. “Since my baby asked so politely,” he agreed with a smile, opening his eyes to watch as you climb over him, teasing your own slit with the tip of him.

You huff out a sigh as you sink down onto Finn’s cock, your hands pressed firmly to his chest, nails digging into his flesh. His own fingers dug into your hips, a gentle guide until you were seated firmly against him, taking every inch he had to give you.

“That’s it, my love. Right where I fucking belong,” he growled out, his gaze taking in the sight of you. “So fucking pretty, taking my cock like the good girl you are.”

You gently rolled your hips back and forth, teasingly slow in your movement. He growled again, blunt nails biting into your flesh. A month was far too long to be separated and you’d be damned if you weren’t going to keep him inside of you for as long as humanly possible.

You took a chance and rolled your hips once more, your head tipping back as you felt him press deep into you, but he stilled your hips. “Baby girl, there’s time for slow later,” he warned you, lifting you up just enough so he could thrust up into you, causing you to cry out.

“Fuck!” Your nails dig into his chest again in an attempt to keep your balance while he continued to thrust into you this way. “Daddy, please…”

“Please what, Princess?” Finn asks with a smirk on his face.

“H-harder…” you whimper, taking a moment to move his hands from your hips to your breasts, your head dropping down to watch as he squeezes, hair obscuring your view for just a moment before you brush it back unceremoniously over one shoulder.

Finn groaned softly, one arm reaching behind you to pull you down so that you were chest to chest, your hardened nipples rubbing against him. “You sure?” He asks you, both hands moving to grip your ass.

“Of course,” you reply before you press a kiss to his lips. “It’s everything I want.”

He moaned against your lips, his hips thrusting up into you while one hand firmly gripped your ass and the other fisted in your hair. “And my Princess always gets what she wants, doesn’t she?”

You couldn’t answer him right away, the feeling of his cock sliding into you nearly too much to take after so long. So he did what he had to, pulling your hair so your neck was exposed. He latched on just below your ear but not before he growled out, “I asked you a fucking question, baby girl.”

“Yes!” You cried out, your hips rocking back to meet his thrusts halfway until his pace slowed. “Daddy always gives me just what I need.”

Finn slowed until he stopped completely, lips finding yours while he lifted you off of him so that he could roll you onto your side. His hands were almost gentle as he lifted a leg over his shoulder, guiding his cock back into you. “Fuck, baby girl. So wet and tight and fucking perfect,” he praised you and you couldn’t help the whine that escaped your lips. “Those fucking sounds you make,” he groaned, thrusting in roughly.

Your fingers grasped the sheets, lips parted in a silent cry as you rocked back into him. You watch over your shoulder to see his brows furrow in concentration before he’s grinning at you. “You like that, baby? Like my cock inside your tight fucking cunt?”

You nod, dropping your head back to the pillows. “My cunt was made for you, Daddy…” you whimper. You knew it to be true; despite any game the two of you may have played, no one ever made you feel the way Finn did. No one ever came close.

His grip on your thighs tightened before he pressed them towards your chest, leaning down to press a hard kiss to your lips. “Who does it belong to, baby?” he asked.

One hand gripped at his arm, the other to the back of his head, dragging your nails against his fresh undercut. “Y-you…” you tell him, pressing your forehead against his.

He laughed, nodding in approval. “T’at’s right, baby… all mine,” he growled, his free hand moving to grip the headboard as he thrust deeper into you, making your back arch off the bed.

“Fuck!” you cry out, your eyes squeezing shut. “You’re always so good to me.”

The hand gripping your thigh moved it down around his waist so that he could grip the headboard with both. “Open your eyes, baby. Let me see how pretty they are.”

You couldn’t deny him that request, shyly peering up at him as you rocked back to meet his thrusts. You loved when he got aggressive with you, roughed you up a little, but this was just as good, if not better. Because Daddy always took care of his Princess.

“Aw, there she is,” he whispered, his thrusts slowing but still as deep inside of you. “My beautiful girl.”

You smile, leaning up on an elbow as best you can so that you can pull him into a kiss, moaning into his mouth as he hits just that right spot and you cling to him. “Pl-lease,” you whimper, needing him to be closer than he was.

“Anything you need, baby girl. Show me what you want.”

You nod, crawling out from under him so that you could move on your knees. You chewed the inside of your cheek, thinking for a moment and watching as he moved to sit on the bed facing you.

“Princess?” He asked, reaching a hand out to cup your face.

“Sunshine,” you tell him reassuringly, and he nods, tracing a thumb over your mouth, which you promptly suck between your lips, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“How do you want me, baby?”

You lean forward after he pulls his hand from your mouth, your hands gentle as they guide him to lay on his side. Best not make Daddy angry for being too rough with him. He grins, beckoning you into his arms as he tucks one beneath your head and the other guides his cock back between your folds. You can tell by the way his eyes widen that he’s almost shocked when you take that hand and press it against the column of your neck.

On any normal night, he’d be the one to initiate. He would decide when to restrict your air. But tonight you wanted to show him that you could be a good girl, that you learned from the best there was.

He kissed the shell of your ear and rolled his hips forward while his grip on your throat tightened. “Such a little slut for Daddy, aren't you?” He whispered, chuckling when you nod wordlessly in response. “You love when I do this, huh? Love when I’m in control?”

His grip only let up when you tapped twice at his fingers, allowing you to gasp in a breath.

“It’s my favorite part,” you respond, letting him hook his arm under your leg to open you up more to him. You huff out a sigh before turning your head to kiss him, sloppy and wet and full of fucking want. “Daddy?” you moan, your hands itching to move.

“Hmmm,” he moans in response, cursing to himself while he fucks into you.

“I really want to touch myself… may I?” You ask, pouting out your bottom lip.

He chuckles, his forehead pressed against your shoulder. “How can I say no when you ask so sweetly?”

You shudder out a sigh of relief as your hand trails down your body to gently rub at your sensitive clit. You won’t last much longer like this, and Finn knows it just as much as you do. So he lowers his own hand, his fingers joining yours as you both rub your clit.

“Come for me, baby…” he whispers against your skin. “Come for me and I’ll fuck you through it.”

You glance over your shoulder, almost shaking your head no. “But Daddy always-”

He cuts you off with a kiss and a sharp thrust. “Not tonight, baby girl. Don’t worry, I’ll get off, but tonight is all about you, I promise.”

You bit your lip, resting your hand over his to press his fingers firmer against your clit, rolling your hips back to meet his thrusts. It didn’t take much longer for you to tighten around him, throwing your head back against his shoulder as you came, filling the room with your cries.

“T’at’s my girl,” he praised you, moving so that he was on his knees and you lay on your stomach, hands gripping your hips to pull you back against him as he thrust, rhythm faltering and eventually stopped as he came with a shout, hands gripping tightly onto your flesh. That was definitely going to bruise.

He threw himself down onto the bed, chest heaving and eyes blown wide while he watched you, laughing softly before reaching to pull you flush against him. He kissed you, soft and slow as his arms tightened around you. “A month is way too fucking long,” he said, brushing hair back behind your ear.

“Yeah, but when you come home? Fucking mind blowing,” you reply, a hand placed over his chest.

He grins, tucking your head beneath his chin. “I love you, babe. You know that, right?”

You nod, laying with him like that for a while longer before slipping out of his arms and go to stand, hearing his hum of disapproval.

“Where are you going?”

You pause in the doorway, grinning over your shoulder. “Gonna take a shower. You coming?”

He scrambles out of bed, laughing as he lifts you around your waist. “Oh, yes fucking please.”


End file.
